Pretty Words
by mythica magic
Summary: A boy from class tries to reach out to Yui, despite her recent melancholy. After going through so much torment and hearing every vile word whispered into her ear, the one that breaks the camels back is a simple 'she's ugly.' Set after More Blood Kou's Ecstasy 02 scenario (you don't need to know it to read) oneshot


This was another writing commission for s-e-kwan (_If you'd like to commission me, please send a PM)_

* * *

**Pretty words**

Unless it was exam season, the library remained mercifully quiet during free-period at the start of the semester at night school.

After finding herself left alone one lunchtime, Yui sat within its echoey structure, tiredly pouring over a textbook. Her glassy, rose-pink eyes could hardly focus on the words, trying to get Kou's latest jabs off her mind.

"Miss Komori?"

She blinked up at a young man with light brown hair. Kenta, she remembered. A boy from class who tended to be a bit of a well-meaning busybody. For some reason though, his gaze seemed filled with quiet vehemence today. Yui opened her mouth to croak out a greeting, clearing her throat. It was probably still thick from her latest crying episode earlier.

"You know you can call me Yui, Kenta. Most people in class go by first names now," she smiled.

His cheeks heated slightly. "A-ah, well, thank you," he adjusted his glasses. "The reason I'm here, miss...Yui, is because of what I overheard yesterday. Involving you and...Mr. Mukami."

_Kou..._

Yui's hand absentmindedly touched her mouth where he'd smeared blood over her lips the day before. _Like the finest lipstick_, he'd said.

"Miss Nakahara was also there," Kenta went on softly. "She's quite an adamant supporter of Kou. She said something to you, didn't she? I know the other girls have been uh, prickly lately, due to your relationship with Mr. Mumaki-"

"There's no relationship," Yui cut in quietly.

Kenta didn't seem to belive her, but that was nothing new. Kou often dragged her out of class and pressed his lips to her neck in the hallway. It'd been a surprise his fangirl's hadn't ripped her to shreds.

"I'm fine though, really," she tried to wave off, but was yet again greeted by a sceptical look.

The young man took a seat beside her, looking patient. Yui dimly remembered he'd been trying to get a position as class president, maybe that was why he was talking to her. _You can't obtain anything without giving something first_, Kou had said.

"I..." Yui didn't know. She couldn't form the words. "She just called me ugly is all," a strangled noise like a laugh escaped her. When Kenta didn't share her wobbly smile, Yui looked down at the blurry textbook, firmly holding back tears. "I don't know why it got to me. I've been called worse-" had far worse done to her body. The pale skin lurking under her blouse littered with bite-marks felt hot a stifling, worn thin with overuse like sandpaper. "Maybe it's like the straw that broke the camels back, huh? Or maybe it's because Kou values looks so much."

Or because he'd made it clear the only thing that mattered wasn't her face, but her blood. She was just a vessel.

"B-besides the other girls are very pretty, fashionable and up-to-date with their appearances, so in comparison, I'm just plain and-"

Something warm touched her head, petting. Yui blinked hard and fast, the closest she came to flinching these days.

Kenta looked at her gently in a way that shook her heart. "You're a good person," his lips curved. "You know, you shouldn't compare yourself to them, miss Yui. You've got a lot of admirable traits, you're super smart, kind and the way you carry yourself..." he trailed off, suddenly realising how he sounded as he removed his hand. Yui mourned the loss. "I-if I had to put it into words, I guess you have pride?"

_Pride? Me?_

"So, don't let go of those qualities! Fight on!" He blushed, making a fist and nodding enthusiastically as the light caught his glasses. Yui blinked, slowly smiling and relaxing at the cheesy speech. Somehow, her heart felt a little lighter.

* * *

Dinner at the Mukami's started out in its usual way, with Kou and Yuma bickering over equal shares while Azusa practically inhaled spicy food and Ruki ignored them all except to intervene and stop the fighting. In the subsequent silence, Kou zeroed in on Yui's cheery disposition.

Leaning his cheek on a palm, he sighed. "You know, M neko-chan, he probably only said all those things to get you to vote for him."

Yui's glass paused half-way to her mouth. "Huh?"

Kou's cat-like eyes gleamed sadistically. "Ken-ta~" he sing-songed. "What was it again? Oh yeah. 'You're super smart, kind and the way you carry yourself..." he paused dramatically, putting a hand to his heart. "'If I had to put it into words, I guess you have pride!' Hehe, what pretty words. He doesn't know you too well, does he?" His velvety voice slipped into a lower, playful one. "He hasn't seen you writhing in agony and begging me for more, has he? Should I send him a recording over the phone of your true self, kitty? Mewling for me. That kind of cute, stupid girl doesn't have prid-"

Yui slammed her glass down on the table with a loud clatter, causing the vampire's gaze's to snap to her. Trembling with anger, Yui stood, gritting blunt teeth. "I don't care," she grit out, and then louder; "I don't care! I-I have pride! Even if you treat me poorly, insult, or debase me, I still have pride. I'm...I'm fine with how I am, what my 'container' looks like," she snapped, straightening her spine. "No matter what reason he did it for, selfishness or not- I was happy to hear those words. If that makes me a cute, stupid girl, then I guess that's what I am."

Turning, she then padded out of the room, leaving silence in her wake. Kou watched her go with wide eyes.

She knew she'd be punished for such big words. For once though, survival wasn't on her mind, Yui lapsed into a small, exhilarated smile. The feelings welling up inside her would hopefully tide her over until the next lapse in confidence brought about by Kou's skilful, jaded tongue. For now though, she silently resolved to vote for Kenta to be class president as her sincere way of saying thanks.

_End_


End file.
